Crônicas do destino
by HanaSay
Summary: Ele amou, mas foi covarde demais para se declarar então ele apenas escreveu uma carta. / Com Sasuhina e pitadas de Nejihina .


_Você estava ali, de vestido branco, linda, devo dizer sendo levada ao altar por seu pai. Feliz e serena. Como sempre vi você, claro você não sabia. _

_Desde criança queria você, mais quem disse que a teria você é sempre pura, doce, delicada demais, para uma pessoa cinza como eu._

_É claro, eu a amo mais nada posso fazer apenas te olhar de traz do pilar branco da igreja luxuosa, sou covarde, eu sei, mais sou orgulhoso demais para dizer isso, sou covarde por muitos sentidos um deles é por não ter tido a chance de me declarar a você na época que tive chance, outra, foi quando fiz meu bom papel de atuação e fingi não me importar com você, quanto pela primeira vez que você precisava de mim, eu recusei ajudar, pois estava com ciúme demais para ver que estava precisando de mim, que precisava de um abraço forte após seu primeiro namorado, Gaara, tentar te forçar a passar a noite com ele e você recusar. Mas é claro não era só eu que existia para te consolar, existia Naruto, Kiba, Shino e Sasuke, o garoto que aqueceu seu coração, quem diria, o garoto mais arrogante e frio se apaixonaria, por alguém calma, serena e tímida como você, sim, mas uma vez, ele podia do mesmo jeito que eu me apaixonei por você, só que ao contrario de mim ele não era um covarde._

_Eu Também lembro que fui o primeiro a perceber as mudanças em seu corpo, como ele era sem curvas e que aos doze anos começou a ganhar, e como nessa idade fazia inveja a varias meninas por ter seios considerados grandes nessa época, e também como recebia olhares cobiçosos de garotos. _

_Nunca vou esquecer-me do nosso primeiro beijo, sim, fui eu quem roubei, você estava no jardim dos fundos da mansão Hyuuga, cantarolando enquanto dançava qualquer musica,nisso eu poderia ver que estava com um vestido branco um pouco acima dos joelhos, nessa época você já tinha curvas bem feitas e seios fartos, os quinze anos le caíram muito bem, agora eu tinha uma visão dos deuses. "Hinata-sama" te chamei amo te chamar assim, afinal eu sou seu guardião, você me olhou e parou na mesma hora soube que não tinha mais que escolher nada, me aproximei mais e mais ate sentir sua respiração, você arfou e corou, coloquei minha mão na sua nuca sussurrei seu nome e depois a beijei e você aceitou,naquele momento eu sabia que você era a chave para o pássaro engaiolado dentro de mim. Depois disso sempre ia ao seu quarto de observa enquanto dormia, pois naquele ano, você me ignorou._

_Depois dessa temporada de ignoração você costumava sair com Sasuke toda a tarde, e eu me lembro muito bem como isso me afetava , mas é claro você não poderia perceber. Seu primeiro beijo com Sasuke foi ao dia do baile de formatura você tinha 20 anos, você estava com um vestido lilás com detalhes de renda preta com um lindo salto preto seu vestido lhe caia bem no busto na cintura e no quadril, lembro-me bem que, mesmo você não sendo a garota mais popular do colégio você ganhou como rainha do baile por ser a mais bela da festa, seu companheiro? Lógico , Sasuke, nesse dia vocês acabaram que fugindo da festa e indo parar no jardim, e é obvio eu os segui. Lá você e ele trocaram intensos beijos apaixonados que eu pude sentir serem de amor, e ah como essa palavra doía em meu peito, e como queria estar no lugar do Uchiha, fiquei observando tudo em silencio, em como você foi para o carro dele em como vocês demoraram lá dentro e como você só chegou ás 03h00min da tarde, depois do almoço no outro dia, você estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior corando violentamente por chamar atenção de seu pai de sua irmã e de mim, mais é claro, você não veio sozinha, veio com um pedido de namoro de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Essas foram minhas piores temporadas, o primeiro motivo foi Sasuke ir para cama com você, e essa sendo sua primeira vez você praticamente o escolheu, uma coisa que sonho desde que meus hormônios começaram a ferver era levar você para cama, mas Uchiha Sasuke tirou todas as minhas esperanças, a segunda era que você ia todo o sábado para o apartamento do Uchiha e passava dias lá provavelmente ele vivia te atacando sexualmente, você sempre chegava sorridente demais, radiante demais, e é claro sempre com aquele aroma de Uchiha._

_Também teve o dia que você decidiu sair de casa e ir morar com ele, é claro que eu tentei impedir e é claro que você não me ouviu, me lembro de que nesse dia bebi muito e só pensava que aquele Uchiha tinha me tirado tudo, você decidiu me esquecer, e não me chamar mais de "nee-san" aquilo encravou em meu coração, você agora só sorria e me dava um aceno rápido, tão diferente do que você fazia com Hanabi e Hiashi, vocês conversavam e riam toda hora, parecia que seu mundo estava perfeito sem os meus conselhos e broncas, parecia que seu mundo estava perfeito se mim. E agora só passávamos de parentes distantes, não éramos mais aquelas crianças de cinco e sete anos que brincavam sem nenhuma culpa você não era mais aquela adolescente que chorava no meu colo quando tinha problemas, agora você é a futura mulher de Uchiha Sasuke o dono das empresas Sharingan que vai se juntar com a empresa Byakugan vocês serão a empresa mais poderosa de todo o Japão, você agora não precisa mais chorar em meus braços, pois Uchiha Sasuke a protegera de tudo porque ele lhe ama._

_O dia do pedido de noivado foi um tanto alegre para você, e um tanto melancólico para mim, a festa ocorreu na sua futura mansão, a mansão Uchiha, você estava com um longo vestido carmim colado em seu corpo belo, agora você não era mais uma adolescente fofa, digamos que você é uma menina-mulher que alcançou o limite da beleza, você era madura com o rosto frágil naquele dia senti suas orbes brilhando e suas pupilas dilatando, Uchiha Sasuke fez o pedido ajoelhado segurando suas delicadas, macias e pequeninas mãos olhando-a fixamente sem desviar o olhar, você aceitou e ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso sincero que foi recebido por outro sorriso terno e um beijo, pela primeira vez o Uchiha se apaixonou e pela primeira vez em anos senti um liquido morno escorrer de minhas bochechas._

_Sinto dizer que não era só eu que tinha olhares de cobiça em você, o descarado Uchiha Itachi também a queria, e ele diferente de mim não era covarde, ele nem ligava para as ameaças de Sasuke, Na verdade ele a amava também então faria de tudo para tê-la, Depois do noivado eu a vi, você estava corada de vergonha e Uchiha Itachi estava a prendendo na parede enquanto beijava seu pescoço você vazia protestos e pedia gentilmente para o Uchiha lhe soltar ele disse que lhe amava, eu me lembro de que pensei nessa época o quão obsessivo e doentio esse amor era, eu queria ir até lá e da uns socos em Itachi, mas como o bom covarde que era deixei Sasuke fazer isso por mim, no final ele proibiu o Uchiha mais velho de chegar perto de você, ele fez o que sentia saudade de fazer: consolou-lhe. Ele a abraçou enquanto você chorava lhe disse que a amava e que tudo isso era passado, depois a beijou e depois te levou para dormir._

_Hinata eu sei que quando ler isso eu já estarei muito longe, não quero que se culpe pelo o que eu fiz, porque para mim o meu amor era covarde demais para uma pessoa como você, você não precisa mais de mim, você tem Sasuke ele cuidara bem de você, eu não voltarei Hinata, então eu quero que você não me procure , eu sei que você que você me vê como um irmão então continue assim, mais eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo e sempre te amei. _

_Com Amor_

_Hyuuga Neji_

Hinata releu a carta com saudade já fizera dois anos que Neji se fora. Ele lhe entregou essa carta no dia do seu casamento com Sasuke o homem de sua vida, ele falou para ela ler só no outro dia, e é claro ela o obedeceu, Neji tinha fugido e nunca mais voltou, na época ela se sentia certa tristeza por não poder corresponder ao amor do primo, ela acabou se culpando pelo desaparecimento ela se sentia suja por desprezar o sentimento do mesmo, demorou muito tempo para a ela perceber que Neji não aguentava mais esse mundo, Neji queria uma nova vida _longe _de Hinata antes que ele se machucasse ainda com os seus sentimentos, agora Hinata entendia o que Neji pensou ao fugir e ela não encarou isso com ódio e nem amargura, ela agora lê a carta com saudades e lembranças boas do passado porque a vida era assim, só existiriam as cinzas do passado que um dia foi o presente.

Ela acariciou a barriga já de sete meses, Uchiha Sasuke lhe deu a maior alegria: Uma família. E agora abraçada a Sasuke ela perguntou:

-Qual será o nome dele?

Sasuke sorriu terno, amava aquela mulher e a protegeria de qualquer mal, Sasuke entendeu porque Neji a amou tanto também, era porque ela era única, calma exoticamente linda e com a pureza de um anjo, Sasuke se apaixonou por uma mulher que ele não merecia que o ajudou a amar ele não tinha raiva daquela carta e muito menos ciúme dela, pois sabia que Hinata o via apenas como um irmão e Neji a amava de um modo que ele poderia viver sem ela. Ele sorriu para a esposa e respondeu:

- Neji. Será Neji, Hinata.

Hinata sorriu e beijou o marido, não poderia ser mais feliz com ele.

* * *

**N/A: YOO ^^ Gostaram da fic? Eu amo o casal e Nejihina e Sasuhina então esta ai!**

**Obrigado para quem leu!**


End file.
